futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New World (Scenario)
This is a scenario meant to explain nearly everything about the backstory in New World (Map Game). This scenario will focus primarily on World War III within the New World universe, but will touch upon other significant events [in the New World universe]: Famine of 2054, Volcanic Winter, etc. Before 2020-2045 Although it is uncertain which election it was, the United States of America began collapsing. This was partially due to political corruption and scandals, along with unemployment rates increasing and the economy beginning to plummet. The United States, although it was still considered a economical powerhouse, was slowly falling. Many countries offered to help the United States during this, but the United States declined due to being stubborn and formally ignorant. The United States would deteriorate over the next 25 years, with it's stubbornness telling other countries that it will all be "ok" and that they don't need help. A few scientists during this time caught an odd pattern, and discovered that a super-volcano would erupt in the early 2060's, however, nobody across the globe would listen to them, because they (people across the globe) were watching the United States. In 2033, Russia was facing a civil war from expanding military bases in Siberia, meaning a lot of people leaving the army and other Russian states, as well as increasing rioters. Russia asked the United States of America for help, but they were dealing with their own problems. So the Algerian government thought that if they helped Russia they could get a reward from them and improve relations. Algeria sends 10,000 troops to assist with decreasing rioters. Many rioters began to go into hiding while waiting for Algeria to leave. Eventually, Algeria left, but soon after, the rioters began appearing in larger numbers. Russia was planning on giving them a nuclear bomb in private as a thanks, but soon the civil war escalated into Russia collapsing and it's government becoming similar to the U.S.S.R. Algeria wasn't given anything, and Russia declared war on Algeria, but the war ended a few weeks later due to a lack of military equipment and troops available. 2045-2060 Beginning in 2045, Top scientists warned everybody that a famine was to arrive soon due to the lack of resources available around the world, however, many nations wouldn't pay attention to this for another year. The United States economy begin falling at an abnormal rate, thus dragging nearly every nation around the world with it. This occurred for two years before multiple European nations decided that they were done with the United States. In 2047, Multiple European nations would leave the EU due to warnings of an oncoming famine, and the United State's being at the heart of this famine. Germany and Spain would ignite this, and soon numerous European countries would follow. Multiple countries world-wide cut off trading with the United States because they weren't receiving the promised cargo said in their trade union contracts. This would eventually lead to the United States becoming a more like a hierarchy than a republic. Entire cities were filled with chaos and disarray, with hysterical people rioting. In 2053, the famine slowly began in Vietnam, China, North Korea (nothing new there), and Japan. It wouldn't be until 2054 when the famine began attacking nations worldwide. The United States would collapse during this period, and was replaced by an absolute totalitarian government. Because of the new demand for food, the government proceeded to ignore many of the civilians and turned to give food to the wealthy. This would occur in multiple countries, as many of them had been overthrown and replaced with an absolute totalitarian government. Governments world wide would continue to ignore the citizens until around 2059, when the Yellowstone super-volcano erupted suddenly. The eruption lasted for nearly two weeks, and the world became cluttered in a volcanic winter. This caused production of food to decrease exponent, and on 2060, the United States declared war on China, Europe, and the rest of the world over the limited resources during this period. This would be formally called World War III, but would be commonly referred to as the Resource War. During 2061-2070 With the United States declaring war on the world in 2060, the first battle occurred in 2061. These short invasions and battles would last until 2065. * The first battle, dubbed Cold Water, was the first invasion by the United States against China. The United States launched numerous naval fleets to the coast, and began delivering troops to start the invasion. The invasion was successful at first, but soon, Chinese military arrived, and the result ended with the United States retreating. * The second, and most widely known, was Russia's invasion of Mongolia and Ukraine. Russia was successful in taking Mongolia, but weren't able to fully take Ukraine before Poland decided to intervene. This was the most widely known due to Russian troops murdering and raping various Ukrainian women when they began invading. * The Japanese invasion of South Korea began once the United States began invading China. Japan was able to assassinate the leader, but when they began occupying the area, North Korea began their own invasion of South Korea. * Mexico began invading southern United States, due to their government wanting the land they had back in 19th century. Although the United States military couldn't assist in defending, due to most of their troops in China, many civilians created a Militia, and defended against Mexico. They were successful, until Mexico had put up a conscription for males aged 18-45. The Militia was easily defeated, with Texas and parts of New Mexico now being territory of Mexico. * Poland, having interfered in Russia's invasion of Ukraine, began their own conquest of Ukraine, and were successful. Russia, seeing this, begins to re-invade Ukraine. After Multiple months, Russia is able to take Ukraine as it's own, while also taking control of Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, and Moldova. Poland military is nearly eradicated, and Russia begins an invasion on the damaged Poland. * Germany, noticing Poland barely having any military, launch an invasion on Poland, while also taking Czech Republic, due to it being in the way. Noticing this, France uses Germany's lack of military within their country to launch an invasion on Germany, while also invading Spain and Portugal. * With multiple reports of nations invading one another, Australia begins their own conquest of Asia, beginning with Indonesia and Papua New Guinea. They're successful in invading and occupying these countries due to them being undeveloped. Vietnam, seeing this, begins their invasion of southeast Asia, taking Laos and Cambodia, along with eastern Thailand. Vietnam begins a conscription, and prepare for war against Australia. * China, recovering from the United State's invasion, invade India, as their population will increase their military. They are successful in invading the eastern Indian countries: Nepal, Bangladesh, Bhutan, and Myanmar. They are able to capture eastern-northern India, but due to India's new military conscription, are put on hold until they are able to increase their military. * Russia, while still re-invading Ukraine, begins a conquest throughout all of the Baltic States, easily taking them. They also invade Finland, and are able to colonize it due to Finland previously not having enough time to prepare. * Vietnam declares war on Australia. The main war-zone is within all of Indonesia. * Iran and Saudi Arabia conjoin, naming themselves the Arabian Empire. They plan to conquest areas similar to the caliphates, and invade multiple middle eastern countries. They also invade a few eastern African countries, namely Ethiopia, Somalia, Eritrea, Sudan, and Egypt. Sudan is the only country able to defend itself, as everyone else is occupied. * Russia successfully takes Ukraine during their re-invasion. Russia also takes Poland, pushing out Germany. * North Korea is able to fight against Japan, claiming all of South Korea as their own: They rename themselves United Korea. * France is able to invade Portugal and claim the land. Spain eventually collapses, allowing France to take the land. France is unsuccessful during their invasion against Germany. Russia drops a hydrogen bomb on Beijing, China in 2065. China, with communications down after this, begin launching multiple nuclear bombs worldwide. 2065-2070 is meant to chronicle the end of the Old World and the birth of the new world. *The Battle of Algiers *The United States begin launching nuclear bombs towards all of Asia, Africa, and Europe. *In 2068 (2 years after the battle of Algiers) Algeria was preparing to invade France for resources as Algerian harvests were reaching rock bottom. A French spy managed to find this out and sent the news to its home country. Then 20 French expertise managed to sneak into the bomb compound and set the bombs. However when they were about to get out an Algerian soldier spotted them and shot 2 of them dead. Before a third could react he was shot in the arm. 5 more were then killed by a grenade and 3 more wounded. Then one more French soldier got killed by another guard before they escaped. Much of inner Algiers was then destroyed by the bombs. Upon their return to France 2 of the injured died and there were only 10 left meaning half the team was wiped out. *Brazil invades all of the South American countries for remaining land. *Almost all of the nuclear bombs have all been launched, clearing almost all of the stockpiles of almost every nation. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Scenario